Catrin Jakeson
Catherine "Catrin" Jakeson is another (and the very first) OC made by RC for TAWOG. Apperance Catrin is a periwinkle cat with an average build and yellow chiffon eyes with pale yellow slit pupils. She has puffy reddish brown shoulder-length hair with dark brown bangs. Her attire consists of a dark blue shirt, black jeans and no shoes. In Season 3, her new attire consists in a light green cardigan with dark green dots over a white shirt with pink/red plaids, grey skirt, dark grey stockings and black dollshoes. A redesign is given to her in Season 4. She has now short dark chocolate hair in a bob cut with edges cropped at her chin and pointing in front, and her fur is now periwrinkle. Her attire consists of a red square scarf assorted with an olive coat/jacket with high collar, midnight blue jeans and dark grey boots which resemble combat boots. An additional attire in both Season 4 and 5 consists of a long strapless dress with dark/dull brownish-pink bodice, unequal multiple black ruffles with dark/dull brownish-pink trimmings, a black cape with hood and really dark brown boots. The dress should look like this. In early drawings, she used to have long blonde hair in pigtails, and her fur was some color similar to Gumball's. Her attire consisted of a white shirt underneath a dark blue vest with a lot of patches on it, a grey skirt, a fuchia belt with moon-in-a-circle shaped buckle, long white socks and dark blue sneakers similar to Darwin's. She used to have a little bandage on her left knee, but it was removed for unknown reasons. Personality Catrin is depicted to be an independent, sympathetic and a soft-mannered teenager. She has a kind and sweet nature though living in a lavish life, Catrin proclaims that she is not spoiled and only uses her money for important purposes. Like her brother Jonathan, Catrin is a quick-thinking person who likes to think twice before doing the action, she's smart and can answer every question in just 10 seconds and was described to be "Smarty Cat" by Mabel. She is also talented as it was shown that she had a beautiful soprano voice and has a passion on writing stories that serves to be a mental aspect of her own. Though kind and sweet, Catrin can also be a jealous and an overprotective person towards her boyfriend, Andy. She is shown to be always jealous whenever Andy flirts with someone without her, though Catrin would always caught him. However, in her remake, her jealous personality was cut. Catrin is also a natural peace-maker she loves the world to be in peace and she wants no trouble happening in her social life. Though Catrin had a good personality, one of her flaws is that she doesn't know how to cook, she has some anger issues, and would bring danger to her friends whenever she served something and since she had a weak and fragile body, Catrin is always clumsy when it comes to sports and speed (which was the main reason she has to be careful with her actions), thus causing her to be mocked by others. She usually have a childish personalty, as secretly playing tea parties with her Daisy the Donkey doll which was given by her parents when she was seven. Trivia *Although her real name is Catherine, in the Philippines is Grace. *Very often, she is seen arguing with Jasper. *She has some anger issues, caused most often by Jasper. *She's the 2nd smarter character in the show. (The first is Cobby.) *In the pilot, she was originally a human. *Catrin was the first fanon character who was created by RC (Dec 2011). *She thinks that Kathy is "her savior from Jasper", because Jasper is Kathy's boyfriend. **Incidentally, they have real names almost same. (Katharine-Catherine) *Catrin's new voice actress is Emilie-Claire Barlow, who voices Courtney in TD series. **The old one is Christina Mangotti, who sings most songs in the show. **Mangotti also voices Caroline, Dawn and Lexy. * She broke up with Andy in The Prom (CandyAnaisWatterson777), because she saw him telling he's in love with Purriana. However, she's fine with it and start dating Jasper (They're not hating each other, she just hates when he wants to become his boyfriend.). *There is a rumor that Catrin is related by the Wattersons. Gallery Catrin & Temi.jpg|Catrin (2011) with Temi (actual Mabel) Catrin.jpg|Catrin (2012-2013) Catrin.png|Catrin (2013-Fall 2014) Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Gumbaverse